The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit which is used for general purpose or special purpose. More to particularly, this invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit which is appropriately used as a drive circuit for driving long wiring in high speed or a reception circuit for receiving signal through the long wiring.